


【盾冬】性瘾患者

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 双性冬





	1. Chapter 1

01

“医生，我好像是个性瘾患者。”

“亲，我是个牙科医生噢，不过我有认识的这方面的医生，可以推荐给你，你介意先跟我说说你的症状吗。”

“一看见你我就想跟你做爱。每时每刻，想舔你的喉结，摸你的鸡儿，想把你操进柜子，操进床头。操的你合不拢腿，主动掰开被我操的又烂又软的小穴求我射进去……”

“亲，这边的建议是帮我把诊所的铁门拉上，我在床上等你呢。或者你也可以一边插着我，一边鞭打着我走过去关门。”

 

02

是的，两个色欲熏心的男人，第一次见面就滚了床单，滚了地毯，滚了医疗用的控制床，滚了临时的浴室，临时的休息室，还有办公间。第二天天亮的时候，Bucky医生的诊所已经被弄的一团乱，跟进了劫匪似的。

Bucky医生起床的时候，双腿打着颤，要不是眼疾手快扶住了床沿，被操到腿软的他差点面朝着床上的男人跪了下去。他揉了揉不争气的腿，转动着眼泪汪汪的绿眼睛，瞧着暴露在空气中的那具充满男性荷尔蒙的完美肉体，他啊，确实是个劫匪，劫色的劫。

他那儿可真大。

昨天被喂的饱饱的Bucky，心情不错，哼着小曲儿进了浴室。热水冲刷着被垦了一整夜的肌肤，此时被氤氲环绕的热气蒸着，脑海中浮现着昨夜精虫上脑时的所作所为。还“亲，这边的建议是……”太羞耻了，虽然一直知道自己原来挺浪的，没想到可以这么浪。以前一直不破女穴的处，只用震动棒插后面，就是怕自己以后浪起来没边儿了，可昨晚……

啊…一缕热水顺着光溜的脖颈，流过微隆的胸肉，在亲吻过平坦的小腹以后流进了刚刚遭受过度使用的女穴，昨晚花核被操到肿胀不已，不肯再开口，现在被热水浇溉洗刷，又酸又痒。

于是刚刚回笼一点点的理智再一次被冲散，细长的手指在外重重的拨弄着，有一丝钝钝的疼痛，但不重要，解决抬头的欲望才重要。

他面对面的紧贴着浴室里的白色瓷砖，胸前两点樱桃被刺激的凸起，他故意挺起胸膛使劲的怼着墙面。鸡儿已经在不自主耸胯的时候吐出了几缕清液，他的双手也没有闲着，一前一后的抚慰着两处构造大小颜色都不一的花蕊。

啊…热水淋过的地方，他幻想着昨夜那个男人正一一吻过。那个男人叫什么来着？

他在大脑里搜索着病人的资料，病人…金发的…那里的毛发都是金色的…好看的脸蛋…漂亮的肌肉…啊…对，是Steve，“啊…Steve…快射进来啊，我的两处花穴都为你绽开了……”

这个时候，浴室的门突然打开了，他被裹进一个温暖的怀抱，一个坚硬的巨物，不怀好意的在他的臀尖上蹭着。他扭过头寻求着更深的交融，两个人很快就吻到一起。

淋浴器喷出的热水成了最好的润滑剂，又或许他们根本就不需要润滑，常年佩戴震动棒的后穴早已经烂到会自己分泌肠液了。而前面，本就会自己出水不是吗？

突然，他像是想起了什么。

“该死的，你都快把我操松了，以后后面夹不住按摩棒了怎么办。  
”

什么是眼波撩人，他转着眼珠，嘴角勾起微微弧度的样子，让人看了想一口吃进肚里。

Steve也是这样想的，他恶狠狠地说，“那就不要夹，来夹我这根。我要把你含我的地方操出火星子。”他是这样说的，也是这样做的。幸好是周末，Bucky医生不用接待病人，刚好可以让他夹上一整天，前面后面都是。

在Bucky医生的神智还在的短短几秒钟里，他心里想着，完了，前面要是也被操松了，就得买新的按摩棒了，要买最大号的带凸起的那种。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

03

晨勃的男人最经不起撩拨，尤其是在一夜激情过后，一夜情的对象念着自己的名字在厕所偷偷自慰。他们在床上又做了整整一天一夜，直到可怜又得Bucky被操的终于满足的晕了过去。

醒过来的时候，前面后面都上好了药，洞穴里药膏冰凉又湿滑，微麻的肉穴舒服的不行，他慢慢的蠕动着软肉，让药膏进入的更深，与更多的皮肤接触，这一动作却让他又开始性欲高涨。

他在脑海里搜寻着这个男人，却始终没有印象。身上像被碾过一样，每一处都像散架了，每一处都又痛又肿，对，他是说每一处。毕竟在自己残存的记忆里，这个狂野的男人吻过了自己每一块肌肤，又啃又咬，像在吃一块肥美的肉一样。都说皮肤是人体最大的性器官，现在这个器官上遍布着的咬痕，轻微的刺痛，让他浮萍般浪荡的心，突然像有了依靠。不由轻笑一声，原来自己已经这般饥渴了？只是欲望被满足了而已，怎的像是离不开他了一样？他暗笑道，嗯，确实是离不开他的那货儿了。

过了一会儿，Steve端着粥进了卧室，他裸着的身体上只挂了一件围裙。饱满的胸肌只露出了一半，就足以让人心猿意马了。

Bucky医生喉结不自然的滚动着，靠在床头，任凭男人一口一口的喂食。

他在心里默念了几百遍我一点都不想把粥泼在他饱满漂亮的胸肌上然后用舌头一寸一寸舔舐干净之后，“说吧，你暗恋我多久了？”

端着碗，手里拿着汤匙的Steve一脸震惊，仿佛一个惊天大秘密被拆穿一样，他小心翼翼地看了一眼身边的Bucky，眼神接触到清亮又诱惑的碧珠，又慌乱的迅速挪开，“你…你说什么？”

目睹了Steve一系列表情变化的Bucky。仰起下巴，身体慢慢向Steve身上倾，直到他们脸颊相依，Bucky手指在Steve的发旋上轻轻的缠着一缕金发把玩，在他耳边吹着气儿，“你才不是性瘾患者，你只对我有性欲不是吗？”

沙哑的嗓音，让Steve想起了眼前人昨晚在他身下放荡的叫床声。他像是被狐狸魅惑了一般，只能喃喃的顺着他说的话发问。

“你怎么知道？”

“性瘾患者才不会像你一样温柔。”

Steve闻言，眼神一垂，像一只委屈的大型犬一样，耳朵也以肉眼可见的速度耷拉下来，低声地说了一句，“你…以前试过？”声音越来越低，他的心情也越来越黯淡，是了，已经三十出头的男人，也不是个禁欲的主，解决生理需求很正常，更何况他第一次见到Bucky的时候，他就已经很浪了不是吗？穿着正装的主持人，在大学晚会主持的间隙，偷偷躲在卫生间自慰。

厕所门外惊鸿的一瞥，让他记了好多年，每每想要舒缓欲望的时候，脑海里都会浮现出那个人声嘈杂的夜晚，清晰的嗡响声，若有似无的男性呻吟，以及那个眼角微湿嘴角带着咬痕跌跌撞撞从卫生间隔间以一种怪异姿势走出来的少年。

知道他浪荡是一回事，可想到Bucky也曾在别人身下承欢，也曾在天崩地裂的性事之后餍足的在旁人耳边哼哼。他脑海里突然浮现出昨晚二人赤裸相见时，他腿上的疤痕。那是在他第一次把Bucky插射后，怕他不应期做的不舒服，于是抽了出来，改成吻遍他白嫩的身体。他从额头，一路向下，啃咬到了小腿处，然后他看到了几处触目惊心的伤痕，看形状应该是被烟头烫出的疤。

是谁留下的？他是否遭受过性虐待？他轻轻的吻过那些旧日里的不堪，动作越发轻柔，他的宝宝那会儿，该有多疼。他开始后悔，为什么要这么晚才来找他，早在大学，在卫生间撞见他自慰的时候，就该冲过去把他抵在厕所的隔间亲吻他，起码，这样的话，他的小腿就不会被恶人的烟头烫到肉烂吧？

不知道Steve在想着什么的Bucky，吧唧一口亲在了他的脸上，“明明昨晚被上的人是我，你怎么这么委屈？来，让我来哄哄你，对不起哦，我的后面，在你操进来之前已经被震动棒操烂了，现在一碰就会流水，你要是轻轻吹口气就可以直接潮吹哦。”

天呐，你这个精虫精！你在说什么？

“至于前面，昨晚是我那里第一次挨操，结果就被你操肿了，现在打不开了。但你要是跟我说‘我就蹭蹭不进去，’我猜她大概也能半推半就的把你给吃进去”

“所以啊，小哥哥，想进来吗。”

Steve脸刷的一下就红了。“不不行，你那里已经肿了，会坏掉的。”

明明两个人已经亲密的结合过了，明明这样那样羞耻的姿势都做过了，Steve居然脸红了？怎么可以这么可爱？坏心起了的Bucky咬着Steve的耳尖，舌尖在耳廓上轻舔着打着转儿，“小哥哥，就是想让你操坏我呢。”

Steve的身体愈发僵硬了，他不知是该按住Bucky直接开操，还是忍住欲望让Bucky好生休养。在他天人交战的时候，Bucky坐起来抱住他，让他把头埋进了自己的胸间，

“小哥哥，现在你明白了吗？我这样的才是性瘾患者。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘤 今天盾冬发糖太开心了！！！！Bucky is my boy！！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> 激动的我提前更文了！！！！
> 
> 有点虐！
> 
> 嘤！！我也想写点甜甜的！！但是这篇文得基调不允许😂结局一定是he！！！！！！！

04

从星期五开始，这场整整持续了两天两夜的房事终于结束于Steve的善良与自持。

Bucky的底下没有被操出火星子，但是也火辣辣的。

他浪荡的笑着告诉Steve自己是性瘾患者的时候，心底好像松了一口气，这是一场与外人难以启齿的隐疾，就像他的第二性征一样，是个可以毁掉他一生的秘密。

双性与性瘾，这两个词往往伴随着淫乱不堪。人总是贪婪又坏的。对异类不会生有同情，就算在一开始的时候会有，但最后，同情、怜悯总会演变为使坏。双性性奴的丑闻时有曝光，虽然最后总会辟谣是假的，但事实如何谁又知道呢？毕竟，辟谣中说不存在双性人，而他就是一个活生生的双性人。他的身体是如此淫荡，可他的内心总还是不想让自己的生活被他人掌控。人生来就是矛盾的。

他躲躲藏藏那么多年，最终还是忍不住想要找人倾诉，他甚至开始好奇，为什么这个男人在第一次进入的时候，一点都不惊讶他的身体异于常人，脱去外衣的时候他粗暴又急切，舔舐私处和进入的时候却又很温柔。当然，温柔也只是前戏，粗暴又不知餍足的对他身体的渴求他很满意。

刚刚他甚至在Steve耳边吹了一口气，他原以为这样，这样不知自重的举措会让男人性致高涨，再把他按住狠狠地操上一操。

毕竟在他过去的人生里，只有沉溺在无止境的欲望与快感之中，他才能真正的毫无芥蒂的快乐。

可是没有，他等了半晌，等来的却是一个温柔又克制的带有安抚性的吻。湿热的触感轻轻的落在了他的额头上，柔软的唇瓣没有丝毫侵略性。那个男人没有为了哄骗他继续做爱，油嘴滑舌的在床上说一些甜言蜜语，也没有继续开垦早已为他臣服，待他采撷的领土。他只是，用手抚摸着昨晚为他疯狂扭动的腰身，掌心的热度与询问声一起袭来，“腰痛吗？我给你揉揉。”

说来也奇怪，以前离开了震动棒就无法呼吸的Bucky，在这个男人的怀里，仅仅只是因为他温暖的手掌贴在本该敏感的腰身上，恰到好处的按着，Bucky竟能睡得香甜。

呵，对常人来说，身体累了当然就能休息好。只有性瘾患者才会明白，那些无望的黑夜，总是被汹涌的欲望占据，那一瞬间身体突然失去了掌控，仿佛再也察觉不到自己的呼吸与心跳，只有粗暴的性事汹涌的快感才能让自己感觉活着。无数次醒来总会唾弃自己的不自持，却又下个漫长黑夜沉溺欲海不能自拔。性瘾患者对性事的渴求，是常人难以想象的，是大脑皮层对愉悦的渴求，直接下达给全身的命令，更何况，Bucky的瘾是普通患者的两倍。

其实Bucky也不是从一开始就这般浪荡的。想到以前的日子，他腿上的疤痕就会隐隐作痛。

Bucky，James Buchanan Barnes医生过去的人生，是一个很俗套的故事。在他刚出生的时候，因为身体上的畸形，他的父亲一度想将他扔在福利院门口任其自生自灭，是母亲整日以泪洗面苦苦哀求，他才能在这个家里留下来。只是后来，父亲没有遗弃他，而是选择连同他的母亲一起遗弃了。那是一个风和日丽的晴天。他的父亲如往常一样提着公文包出门了，却再也没有回来。他小小的公文包里，塞满了家里所有能带走的钱。留下了一份离婚协议书，和这四处充满伤痛回忆的房产，说来还要感谢那人仅剩的善良，让他们娘儿俩不至于流落街头。

那时的日子太苦了，生活经常捉襟见肘，Bucky的母亲离开职场太久，找工作到处碰壁，还要供Bucky上学。心思细腻的Bucky想过入伍，赚点津贴补贴家用。可他心知肚明，体检那一关是他永远不可能跨过的鸿沟。于是放弃了这条路，一心准备升学考试。

随着升学带来的压力倍增，第一次月事也伴随着乳房的胀痛在夜里咆哮而来。第二天清晨，下体粘腻的感觉，他以为是夜晚做了什么桃色情梦以至于遗精了，可小腹传来的阵痛告诉他事情没有那么简单。啊，他恨这具身体，作为一个男人，醒来发现自己躺在血泊里的体验，当真让人崩溃。

母亲买回来了卫生棉条，和卫生巾。

虽然拥有两套器官，可他的心理性别是男，将来要做的手术，也是为了让他成为一个真正的男人。外人眼里乖乖的小男孩，身体里却插着一根细细短小的棉棒，溢出了淫荡的血液。

那个炎热的夏天，一个无助的男孩，颤抖着拿起母亲手心还未撕开包装的卫生棉条，他缓步走进厕所将门反锁住，小心翼翼撕开胶纸，推开导管，将洁白的棉条推进了自己的身体里。插入时有点痛，但很快就被溢出的一股热涌浸湿，那是纯洁的初血，他果然是个怪物，绝望之下竟掩盖了一丝不易察觉的快感。第二天早上，他遗精了。身体被异物插入之后，他以一种男性的方式，成长了。

也从那个时候开始，他时刻都在体会着痒。

做数学题的时候会头痛，阴道会痒。

做物理题的时候会心烦，阴道会痒。

无所事事的时候，淫荡的阴道还会分泌粘稠的液体。

这一切都来的太突然，痒的感觉也很突然。不是频率与程度相同的痒，而是一浪高过一浪让人窒息的痒。

啊，想有人抚摸，想被插入，像我这样的淫兽，就这般沉沦吧。他开始毫无节制的使用卫生棉条，起初只是插着他就会满足，慢慢的，就算被抵进棉条能到达的最深处，他都无法获得快感，只有瘙痒难耐的折磨。

他想更深入的得到满足，他不知道自己有没有处女膜，他害怕会被母亲发现自己的淫荡，于是他放过了阴道。

无意间看到的gv，让在学业压力与身体变态的痛苦折磨下濒临崩溃的他终于找到了一丝可以让自己快乐起来的方法。他开始试着用手指轻轻的抚摸后面，慢慢的摸进黑洞一般的奇妙世界，一根，两根，到最后他可以毫无芥蒂的狠狠抽插。刺激前列腺的感觉太美妙了，如上了云端般的快感，是致命的诱惑。尽管短暂的欢愉之后，是更大的空虚。

就这样过了很久，有一天，他看见母亲默默地看着与父亲的合照流眼泪。也是那一天，他颤颤巍巍的点燃了人生中的第一支烟，从母亲那里偷的，咖啡薄荷味的。当他拿起烟头的那一刻，小小少年闭上了眼睛毅然决然的向自己腿上烫了下去，所有一切关于欢愉的幻想全都消失了。大概唯有疼痛能压制住欲望吧。

一个，两个，直到小腿上布满了烫痕，他终于成功的止了痒，直到…

直到后来，他的母亲死了，他在黑暗中浑浑噩噩的过了很久，无处发泄，也无人可以倾诉。

那是大学实习的时候，他弄错了病人的病历，被主治医生狠狠地骂了一顿，他很失落，恰好母亲打来电话，得知了这件事，从未出过远门的母亲订了机票，想赶来儿子身边陪着他给他一点点安慰。谁知道，遇上了百年难得一遇的空难。消失的MH370，整个机组人员全都尸骨无存。

被父亲抛弃的那会儿，他就以为这是人生最苦的时候了，可他又沉迷上了自慰。他原以为为了戒掉自慰拿烟头烫自己这就是人生最苦了，可他又失去了自己唯一的亲人。苦难啊，为什么不能放过这个年轻人。以前沉溺于欲海，现在他直接绑了一吨石头，无可抵抗的沉进了苦难的海底，看不到光，也没有希望，生无可恋。

吃早餐的时候，手里捏着餐刀很久了，他心里想着，要不就这样去吧。趁时间未晚，只要割下去，就能去天堂祈求母亲的原谅。

作为一个医学生，他大抵知道自己是有抑郁症的前兆了。出于人类的本能，他想要自救。人陷入抑郁的原因有很多，大多是体内激素水平不正常和长期情绪低落或者发生突发应激事件这几个因素交互作用，临床反映主要有睡眠障碍、乏力、食欲减退、体重下降、便秘、身体任何部位的疼痛、性欲减退、阳痿、闭经等。

性欲减退……阳痿……闭经……

性欲……阳痿……闭经……

性……

无助又内疚的少年，像抓住了最后的救命稻草一般，仿佛只要性欲旺盛，就不会被病魔追上。好像性欲，成为了检测自己是否得了抑郁症的重要指标。

如果说刚刚接触性的时候的自慰，频繁又无节制，那这个时候，他简直是走火入魔了。烦心事也好，伤心事也好，只有在获取快感的时候才会消失，好像只有欲望能盖过痛苦。他不知道什么时候就会被病魔打倒，于是他买了道具，日日夜夜的佩戴。

像刑具，像枷锁。

锁住了他的灿烂人生。

原计划大学毕业就去做的手术也无限期搁置了。也对，母亲走了，这个世界上，再没有一个人会关心爱护自己了。自己拖着残破的身子孤独终老罢。

于是放纵，于是沉迷，一直孤身一人对欢愉上瘾到了现在。

他略微有些失神，大概因为人生太苦，所以祈求欢愉，所以渴望欢愉，别的太远想象不到，只有眼前的高潮快感是真。

Steve像是发觉了他的神游，于是用手捂住Bucky的眼睛，低沉的声音在Bucky的耳边回荡，“睡吧，宝贝。”

Bucky突然有一种久违了的，自母亲去世后，他再也没有感受到的被珍视的感觉。Steve是喜欢自己吧，可是他喜欢自己什么呢？

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Steve喜欢自己什么呢？

Bucky迷茫了。

他几乎可以确定他们之间素未谋面，这样又蜜桃般热辣又青桃般生涩的男人，他一点印象都没有。可是他的温柔从何而来？

Bucky想到头秃都想不出来。他只能告诉自己这世上没有无缘无故的爱，不要沉迷，不要沉迷。可他一见到那个男人，温柔的呵护，强健的体魄，深邃的眼睛。他根本没得选，他只能日日沉迷在这个名为Steve的温柔乡，享受欢愉与满足。

以前也不是没有人追过Bucky，Bucky漂亮，对，漂亮，是Dolores，一个红头发的可爱的小护士告诉他的，“Barnes医生您太漂亮了，漂亮的让人忍不住想接近，也让人接近到一定距离的时候会停下，姑娘们都在猜测您一定有对象，可我觉得不，您的眼睛总是清明却又微润，我关注您很久了，虽然您总是微笑，但我觉得您很孤独，如果可以的话，我能成为您的对象吗？

Bucky很感动，可他跟拒绝往常所有的爱慕者一样，拒绝了她。眼睛清明又微润，那不过是刚刚高潮过后的贤者时间他没来得及擦干眼睛里因快感而流下的泪罢了。他喜欢Dot这样可爱的女孩子，可是像他这样的人，何必要去祸害天真浪漫的小姑娘呢？他就该在泥泞深处，仰望着他们幸福快乐。

可是这一次，他没有拒绝Steve。他坚持独身坚持了很多年，突然就不想坚持了。或许是那蓝色的眼眸，或许是炽热饱满的肉体，又或许是因为，不论有多卑微，多不堪，人总是渴望爱渴望被爱的啊。

一日，两日…Steve介入他的生活已有半月。他们总在傍晚相见。他们会在雨夜听着交响乐做爱，晴天就拉上窗帘开着空调躲在被窝里做爱，阴天什么都不穿在家里裸奔奔着奔着想要了就就地做爱。他们嚯嚯过厨房，嚯嚯过客厅沙发。每一日都像初见那日般火辣，Steve有时候会带来一瓶红酒，血红的液体流过他每一寸肌肤，然后被Steve一一吻净。有时候会带来玫瑰，花瓣一片一片铺在他光洁赤裸的身体上，填充每一处沟壑……

Steve日日都来报道，都说21天可以养成一个习惯，这还没有到21天，Bucky已经在日出时分就开始无比的期待日落了。

有期待就会有失望，Bucky已经很久没有体验过这样复杂的情感了。希望他来，又希望自己很快能清醒。夜半醒来想抚摸他的脸，却又会害怕的收回手。

他们之间靠性交谈，好像又不止是性。

Bucky自己也不知道他们现在是一种什么关系，他们都默契的没有提。是炮友？情人？还是…？他都还不了解Steve，只知道他的尺寸和名字。他们甚至连联系方式都没有交换。虽然他知道Steve的手机号码，但那也是因为Steve预约了他的诊疗。Steve也知道他的电话号码，只不过是诊所里的座机，也是通过预约诊疗。

他心里有个声音，就这样一直过下去吧，无忧无虑有人疼爱。可理智告诉他，不要再陷下去了，他会离开的。不过好在，他甚至还没来得及好好思考他们两个人之间的关系，这场莫名其妙的缘分就突然戛然而止了。

啊，曾经困扰着Bucky的问题，他终于想明白了。他也不用再暗自纠结了。

原来那时他喜欢的是自己的肉体。一朵淫糜艳丽的花。哦不，更确切的说，是两朵。

如果不是因为那天早上气氛太好，Steve出门之前给了他一个吻。如果不是因为那天天气太好，阳光普照，Bucky就不会心情大好的想要出门晃晃，也不会路过那家咖啡厅。

一切都是注定的。

他看见了Steve端坐在咖啡厅里，阳光照在他的脸颊上，像是渡了一层哑光的金粉，他举止优雅，绅士，长了一副所有人都该爱上他的模样。而他的对面，坐着一位妩媚动人的红发女人。他身旁的中年人笑吟吟的离开了，Steve开始与红发女人单独聊天，Steve不知道说了什么，惹的女人咯咯直笑，一直笑到Steve脸红才停下。

好吧，他承认他说谎了，他知道Steve说了些什么，他太知道了。Steve总是有数不完的话题跟他聊，他努力哄自己开心的模样，原来只是流水线上的量产。

站在咖啡店门外，Bucky突然就释怀了。

他早知道了，这世上只有母亲，是真心实意爱自己对自己好的，母亲离开后，就不会再有第二个人了。自己早就知道了，不是么。

可他还是有种被背叛的感觉，昨夜还在他床上努力的耕耘，才分开没有几个小时，却又在这里相亲，努力讨相亲对象的欢心。Bucky终于理清了思绪，被动的知道了他们之间的关系——只谈性不谈情的炮友。

原来只有欢愉，没有其他。

Bucky甚至松了一口气，只是炮友啊，这样就不用担心，不用担心有一天他会失望的走掉了。

回到诊所，小护士问他，Barnes医生怎么回来的这么早？

今天只有一场预约，下午两点，病人可能会提前来，也可能会迟到，但诊疗是从两点开始。现在是上午十点，他有足够的时间，让自己快乐起来。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对性瘾患者加了私设，心理学家对性瘾行为程度划分正确的如下：  
> 第一级：指那些可以得到社会容忍的行为，比如手淫等，没有侵害到他人；  
> 第二级：则涉及一些侵犯他人的性活动，比如当着异性的面暴露生殖器官，或偷看异性的私密部位；  
> 第三级：指强奸、乱伦以及对儿童进行性侵犯，属于犯罪。
> 
> 我的私设是，在犯罪这一级别前加了一个对疼痛的嗜好。

他火急火燎的回到三楼卧室，衣服都没来得及脱，甚至门都来不及锁，他的手就急切的隔着裤子揉弄起来。

他不会愤怒，也不会生气，外人眼里好好先生的背后，隐藏着他的病态。这么多年了，他所有的情绪都化成了一种感觉，痒。

他永远，永远也只会为了欲望而忠诚。

Bucky是这样对自己说的，“只有欲望是真。”

他将自己封闭起来这么多年，他总是抓紧一切时间给自己快乐。

可是他也会害怕。按摩棒的尺寸越来越大，他花在这上面的时间也越来越多。这些他都可以不在意，可是今天，他突然，找不到那快乐了。

粗大的按摩棒一寸一寸的剥开淫糜的红肉，顶进一切罪恶的根源，没来得及扩张，却已然情动，见不得光的密道不住地淌水，比以往任何一次都要来的更来势汹汹。他努力的将骇人的器具吞到了尽头，只有手柄留在外面，身体被撑的满满当当，可他还觉得不够。

他一手握住手柄，朝里面死死抵着。却始终无法到达穴道深处的瘙痒之处。他的双腿分的不能再开，脑子里想的却是之前那个金发男人让自己将双腿呈M形抱住。身体在床上不停地扭动着空虚不已，却想起他曾被那个人死死按着内射。

痒，身体里越来越痒。他忍受不了了，他还没有适应，就握住手柄开始快速的抽插了。

按摩棒上的凸起刮过他花穴里的每一个敏感点，快感不断的堆积，他好像听见有人贴在他的颈后耳语，不要插按摩棒，来吃我这根。

做不到，想要快乐太难了。

他被情欲折磨的死去活来。他的大脑一片混乱，指令却愈发清晰，他想要止痒，他想要快乐。

可现在所有他感受到的，只有疼痛与无尽的瘙痒，他突然发现他快乐的阈值太高，已经高到了他不能达到的程度。

他手足无措，他心痒难耐。为什么会变成这样？

前面不行，还有后面，对，还有前列腺，所有男人都会为之发狂的敏感带。他颤颤巍巍的从床头柜里取出一根同样粗壮的按摩棒，也不管后面够不够润滑，也不管后面能不能吃得下，径直朝着后面一插到底。下体撕裂的锐痛与肠肉被异物摩擦的钝痛让他的生理眼泪流个不停。他下面的两个洞都被撑着，撑的满满的在没有一丝缝隙，可他还是觉得空虚。他咬咬牙将两根按摩棒的震动模式都开到了最大，两根棍子在他柔嫩得穴肉里毫无规律的捣来捣去，汁液四溅。

可还是不够。积攒的快感一浪又一浪，他就像驶着一艘没有马达没有引擎的小船，在浪里漂泊，既无法自主停下，潮浪又不肯给个痛快。他就这样上下浮沉着，飘荡着，看不清前路，也没有根源。

他费了很大的劲儿，手才能颤抖着来到阴蒂的位置，一如当年那个卫生间里颤颤巍巍将卫生棉条塞进身体的小男孩。他绝望的闭上眼睛，然后咬牙使劲一拧，然后痛不欲生，然后烟花炸裂。

精液与潮水随着眼泪一起喷涌而出。

感官过载只那一瞬，随后，他几乎是从云端极速的坠落下来，他的意识开始恢复清明，他小心翼翼的想拔出还在体内作乱的按摩棒，却像卡住了一样，无法剥离，他下了狠心使劲儿一抽，在啵的一声后，硅胶的柱体离开了软肉，在空气中还在嗡嗡的震动着。

他已经感觉不到自己的下体了，不论是前面，还是后面。所有的感官像是被蒙上了一层虚无缥缈的白纱。柔嫩的软肉被拧的生疼，可是越疼，他却越有种劫后余生的快感。他知道，他打开了潘多拉的盒子，一切都回不去了。

他还记得起初他是为了让自己快乐起来，走出抑郁，才沉迷于汹涌欲海的，如果有一天他再也不能满足自己了，抑郁的反噬大概会将他吞没，永远不能翻身，他所做的一切不过饮鸩止渴罢了。

他半裸着躺在床上，衬衣的扣子解了一半，长裤不知道什么时候脱掉了，被淫液侵染成透明色的白色内裤挂在左脚的脚踝，有什么东西淌湿了枕巾，以前是快乐的淫液，今天却是无声流下的泪水。他知道自己已经回不了头了。性瘾患者的第三个阶段，疼痛。

他陡然跳过了第二阶段，直接进入了第三。

至于性瘾患者的第四个阶段，他想都不敢想。如果真有那么一天，自己就去化学阉割吧，不过，要割哪里呢？没有想到时隔多年，他再一次想起缝合手术，居然会是因为担心自己成为一个变态，他生来就变态不是吗？

他看着一片狼藉的休息室，索性一床的东西全都用床单包起来，打算一会儿扔掉。

已经一点了，他又成功的从欲海中脱逃给了自己慰藉，这又是一次胜利，虽然他明白终有浪袭船翻的那一天，可眼下，他的病人快来了，他穿上白大褂，神情已经恢复平静。

下午一点五十，病人穿着好看的西装来了诊所。黑色的头发，深邃的眼眸，周身散发着成熟男人的致命诱惑。八卦的小护士们叽叽喳喳聊个不停，花痴了一片。

两点，Bucky医生准时的开始了常规检查。

“您今天牙龈有些肿，牙还在痛吗？”医生的声音带着湿润，像一只小奶猫咪咪的叫唤着求人疼爱。

半仰躺着的病人一下子坐起身，却撞翻了摆放工具的托盘。

“嘶，对…对不起Bucky医生。”一边说着一边帮忙捡掉落在地上的工具。

“没关系，您的牙还疼吗？如果疼的话今天可能拔不了牙了。”Bucky医生一边整理好工具，一边引导病人继续仰躺在控制床上。

“您可以叫我Rumlow，没事的，我的牙不疼了，就是…嘶…”

Bucky好整以暇的看着Rumlow，刚才他情不自禁用手指头轻轻的戳了戳他的脸颊，揭穿病人的谎话什么的，是医生的拿手好戏，“不行哦，要等牙齿不疼了，消炎之后才能拔。不然可能会感染。伤口愈合也会比较慢。”

“反正都会痛，不如一下子痛完算了。”

“拔牙总是会痛的啦，牙痛本身是炎症引起的，如果这个时候拔牙，伤口很可能会被感染，到时候更痛，别担心，我们拔牙的时候会打麻药的，回去好好养着，最好吃几天流食。等牙不疼了再来预约。如果实在疼得厉害，我可以给你开一点止痛药先吃着。”

不知怎的，说起流食，Bucky医生突然想起了那碗粥，味道很普通，之所以印象深刻，大概是因为，是那个人端过来一口一口吹冷了喂自己吃下的。

Rumlow笑了，“如果您亲我一口，我大概不吃止痛药也不会觉得疼。”

Bucky还在想那碗粥，更确切的是，他正在想那个人，根本没听清Rumlow说了些什么。

Rumlow见Bucky没有回话以为他是生气了，不好意思的摸摸头，“我上次来的时候见过，你亲了一个小男孩的脸颊，他立马就不疼了。对不起，医生。如果这些让您觉得受到了冒犯，那我道歉。看在我的牙掌握在您手上的份上，原谅了我这次吧。”

因为是牙科，所以诊所经常会有小孩子来看虫牙蛀牙。就在不久前，一个可爱的小男孩一听要拔掉蛀牙当时就吓哭了，他的妈妈怎么哄都哄不好，Bucky揉了揉他的头，“小朋友，别哭啦，你的牙拔了就不会痛啦。”小男孩奶声奶气的说，要漂亮医生哥哥亲亲，亲亲就不哭了。Bucky喜欢小孩子，他觉得这个小机灵鬼实在是太可爱，吧唧一口亲了上去，小男孩果然就乖乖的噙住了眼泪。

本来是一个回想起来很可爱的画面，而在现在这个关头，他只觉得自己是个十足的变态。

性瘾的第四个阶段，犯罪。

Bucky只能露出一个苦笑，“没关系，记得跟前台再约一个时间。”

等Rumlow走后，Bucky给护士们放了假，已经周五了，一般周五下午没什么事的话，他都会给姑娘们提前放假，让她们去享受人生。

他一步一步慢慢的走向三楼，诊所一共有三层，一楼是门诊部，二楼是存放医疗器具的仓库，三楼自己住。他走到第二层的时候，腿就站不住了，可他还是咬咬牙走到三楼才将身体里硌得生疼的按摩棒抽了出来。

只插了前面，上午的自渎太过激烈，常年佩戴刑具的后穴毫无防备的裂开，不能玩了，前面稍微好点，可刚才把按摩棒抽出来的时候，染上了一点血丝。大概前面也裂开了吧。他洗干净了器具，放进了托盘里。

他洗了澡，给身上每一寸肌肤都抹上了润肤乳，又香又滑。做完了这一切，他穿着浴袍平躺在床上，看着天花板，今夜他还会不会来。

下了相亲对象的桌子，他会不会直接就上了相亲对象的床？

他是不是在相亲？

会不会有其他的可能？比如见商业伙伴之类的？

不，不会。那种场合，早早离去的中间人，两个生疏的人礼貌的你来我往逐渐熟悉，那就是相亲，曾经自己也在恩师的逼迫下去过几次，他太清楚了。

女人的阴道通向心脏。  
那男人呢？  
他没有两颗心，可他有两个通往极乐的饥渴的洞穴。每一个都被他，也只有他浇灌过了。

已经难过成这样了，可Bucky还是不愿意承认自己喜欢上他了。被这样的怪物喜欢，也是种负担吧，大概。

他就像一只濒死的鱼。静静等待着审判。

啊，他听见了敲门的声音。敲一声，停一下，再连着敲两声。这是他们约好的暗号，Bucky医生住在诊所的三楼，怕有人误入，所以想了这个法子。

他的脸上终于露出了不易察觉的微笑。

啊，他来了。

Bucky跑过去开了门，人还没完全进来，他的手就伸过去隔着裤子摸上Steve的阴茎。满满的一手。此时此刻他真的太需要这个了。他想证明没有疼痛自己也是能被满足的，他想证明自己还没有腐朽到性瘾的第三阶段，正常的性爱还是可以拯救他的。

可下一秒他的手却被推开，“Bucky，我们今天可不可以不做爱？”

Bucky笑了，他笑起来的时候很漂亮。漂亮到让人心碎。

Steve身上穿的衣服与白天在咖啡厅时的不一样了。为什么换衣服？为什么不跟他继续做爱？

还有意义吗？

“Steve先生，如果你玩腻了不用专程过来跟我说，你只用给我打个……”

Bucky突然想起来他们之间其实并没有交换联系方式。

“你不用专程过来告诉我，你只需要，不出现，我就明白了。”

“不是的，Bucky，我看了你的日历，上个月的这个时候，你的，月事来了。我想着这个月差不多到日子了，这段时间要多注意。如果，弄伤到你就不好了……”

Bucky心里明明像吃了块蜜饯一样甜，可嘴上还是不饶人。“你不记得我们第一次上床的时候我说过什么了吗？玩坏我。”

“不，Bucky你有没有发现，我们每次见面都是在床上？好像除了性爱我们就没有别的可做的了，我们坐着聊聊吧，就像普通朋友一样。”

在你操了我这么多次之后，你说希望我们像普通朋友一样，原来薄薄的糖霜之下包裹的不是蜜饯，而是毒药。Bucky掀开浴袍，脱下早已濡湿的白色内裤，全身不着寸缕，他走到床边的桌子边，背对着Steve，从托盘里取了两根按摩棒，一前一后，用自己湿濡的洞穴努力的吞吃着庞然大物。红肿不堪的洞口发出粘腻的水声，和他的阵阵呻吟，“如果不做爱的话，那我们没什么好说的。你不会真的喜欢我吧。”

Bucky发现，只是在他面前，插入按摩棒，他就已经满足了。他不再是那个嗜痛的怪物，他感觉很棒，早上伤到他的按摩棒不再冷冰冰，像有了温度一般。他的答案是什么，一点都不重要。因为他知道一切都是假的。他在等他离开，他在等他说怎么可能，我怎么可能会喜欢你这样的浪货，变态，怪物。

可是他没有，可是他还是走了。

Steve走的时候说，“你不是知道吗？我们见面的第一天你就知道了。”

Steve失落的转身走了，他不会告诉Bucky，下午他出去开会，回来的时候路过Bucky的诊所，隔着诊所的玻璃门，他看见了诊所里面交谈甚欢的两个人。那个黑发的男人，是他的病人吗？还是一个跟他一样假装生病的有心人？Bucky用手指戳他脸颊的样子，像极了恶作剧得逞的可爱小孩。那样的表情是他从来没看到过的。直到手里盛满咖啡的纸杯被捏坏，滚烫的咖啡溢出，染污了浅色的西装，他才回过神，自己算什么呢？有温度的按摩棒吗？

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky目送Steve一步一步离开了自己，走出了卧室。他离开的决绝，没有回头。如果他此刻回过身看一眼，哪怕只是一眼，他就能发现他心心念念着的人儿，眼眶里有星星点点的斑驳，像珍珠，又像眷恋，似星光，又似绝望。

可是他没有，甚至关上卧室木门的时候，他也只是微微侧身。

Steve甚至以为此时的难堪，是上天对他一厢情愿的惩罚。

大学时候的惊鸿一瞥，他一直没能忘记这个眼角湿润的少年。自从那日在家里见到他的照片，他便不管不顾的追寻到此，是不是也只能到此了？他不忍回头，也不愿意回头再复习一次他无心的甜美。他不是不喜欢和Bucky做爱，他太喜欢了。柔软的腰身，微胀的胸肉，好看的性器，细碎的呻吟，全都让他硬的发狂。可是，有爱情的加持，才能叫做爱啊。

他知道自己现在的大脑充斥了太多矛盾的想法，他早就知道自己爱着Bucky，也早就知道Bucky不爱自己，和自己上床只是渴求欲望被满足。可是渴望被爱不是过错，他只是，他只是需要静一静，调整一下心态。对，他只是需要先静下来。他不确定难过失望的时候自己会不会口不择言，他只知道，这个时候离开是最好的选择。于是他逃跑了，几乎是落荒而逃。

是以Bucky也没能看见，Steve眼角浸湿的珠泪。

男人哭泣并不是懦弱的表现，眼泪也不是矫情的代言，他们只是被汹涌的爱意击倒，变得不认识自己，也不认识对方了。

门被关上的瞬间，一阵焦躁涌上心头，Bucky揉了揉湿润的眼睛，兴致缺缺的抽出了为了气Steve故意插入的按摩棒，凸起的地方磨到了上午撕裂的伤口，Bucky难受的弓起了腰，嘶……当疼痛终于不再让他愉悦，他却因劫后余生而笑出了声。

是疼痛不是欢愉。

真的太好了。

他始终没有忘记，性瘾的四个级别。

第一级：可以得到社会容忍的行为，比如手淫、自慰等，没有侵害到他人。

第二级：侵犯他人的性活动，比如当着异性的面暴露生殖器官，或偷看异性的私密部位。

第三级：已经不能满足普通的性爱方式，渴望疼痛。

第四级：犯罪。比如强奸、乱伦以及对儿童进行性侵犯。

他就像一只缩进龟壳里的乌龟。太好了，终于退回了第一阶段。只是疼痛而已，只能是疼痛。

多久了，他多久没有憎恨过自己的身体，憎恨过自己的欲望了？此时此刻，自那人走后的每一分每一秒他都在唾弃着自己。

如果可以，他们本该有一场完美的邂逅，相知相伴。就算他有了别的相亲对象，自己也可以为了自己的心意据理力争一番。可如今，他只能仰倒在床上，感叹今天这一天可真漫长。

复而他又想起他们的关系本就建立在性欲之上，没什么喜不喜欢，你看他离开时有多洒脱。过了一会儿他又想起那个美丽的红发女人，然后是Dot。红发的女孩子总是热情开朗美丽可人，他也总是会被这样的女孩吸引，然后敬而远之。不，他是对所有的人都敬而远之。唯一一次想要打开心房，还没来得及打开，却被打回了原形。

Steve临走的时候说，你明明都知道。

他知道什么？不，他什么都不知道，他只知道此刻的自己可怜极了，像一只濒死的鱼，被困在闷热不已的岸边，大张着嘴不住的张合呼吸，却无法汲取足够的氧气，只能苟延残喘，放任自己一点点死去。

凌晨两点半，距离他离开已经有好几个小时了，他在凌乱的床上躺尸也好几个小时了，他的思绪开始涣散，无法集中精力，困意阵阵袭来，可身体粘腻的感觉着实难受，他决定起身冲洗一下。

从床上下来，前面后面两个穴口还痛着，走起路来摇摇晃晃。

等他一步一停的走到门口，一手推开木门，一手在墙上摸索着灯的开关。却发现本来空空如也的房间角落，蹲着一个黑影。

Bucky纤细的手指摸到了塑料开关，他的胳膊保持着抬起的姿势，食指就悬停在开关上。可他不由自主的停下了所有的动作，甚至屏住了呼吸。

窗外温柔的月光悄悄地占据着这整间房，给一切铺上了一层淡淡的朦胧的薄纱。

Steve像一只被抛弃的委屈巴巴的金毛，抱腿坐在地上，耷拉着头，两只圆溜溜的眼睛，泛着水光直直的盯着他。Bucky心里暗道，明明，是该自己比较委屈才对吧。可是Steve眼里的水光，就像一抹星光照进了他空洞的心。疮痍的五脏六腑好像慢慢的被抚平。

那一刻他们都没有说话，好像所有的语言都失去了色彩。他们是以一种什么样的心情对望着呢？

是欣喜，是委屈，是爱啊。

不合时宜的，Bucky想起了一句诗，

谁拯救我自灵魂地狱，去其门窗之闩？我们不见，但听到厅外有声：但此刻谁来敞开这门？

Bucky的内心正在被一个声音蛊惑着，去吧，去吧，去告诉他你的一切，毫无保留，全心全意的交给他。若他不来敲门，你便去敞开你的心门，引导他走近，让他带你远走高飞，不要再陷入欲望的困惑之境。

Bucky以前从来没有过这样的心情，他组织着语言，欲言又止，止又欲言。

最后还是Steve不同于往日清亮阳光的沙哑嗓音打破了深夜的寂静，“我常在想，你是不是一直把我当成按摩棒，只是泄欲的工具。我们时常做爱，可是若你不爱我，只是沉迷欲望，那我们这样和啖肉饮血的原始人有什么区别？”Steve说完停顿了一下，随即又苦笑一声，“但其实我连按摩棒都比不上，起码按摩棒不会惹你生气。我怕我生气的时候口不择言，所以想冷静一下，可我又怕，今天我走出了诊所的大门，以后这里的大门就再也不会向我打开了……”说着，他的眼眶又红了。

“不会的，我给过你诊所的钥匙。”想要表白的话语被爱人打断，堵在了喉咙没有了说出口的勇气，他只好接过了话茬，“上周，我已经把楼下的钥匙给你了，卧室的钥匙也已经拿去配了…”

“我说的是你的心门，Bucky。我固执，又脾气暴躁，爱钻牛角尖，这门你还愿意为我打开吗？”

喜欢的人委屈成了这样，可Bucky却什么都说不出来。Steve的担心并没有错，他的确是淫荡又变态，他要拿什么让喜欢的人相信，自己是真的喜欢他呢。他的前半生，总是屈服于欲望，他有什么证据可以证明自己是真的喜欢他而不是把他当成一根有温度的按摩棒呢？他连自己是什么时候喜欢上Steve的也说不清楚。更何况，他又能拿什么去留住喜欢的人呢。

可是今晚的月光太温柔，Steve下垂的嘴角看上去是那样适合亲吻。

今朝有酒今朝醉，什么相亲什么按摩棒什么乱七八糟的他决定放低，一切等第二天的太阳升起再问吧，这一刻的气氛只适合爱人相拥，缠绵的接吻。

只是一个普普通通的吻而已，Bucky身上不着片缕，来到Steve的身边坐下，两个人的身体都有些颤栗，他们彼此看着对方的眼神都是炽热的，Bucky侧过身，看着Steve，他与Steve的脸隔得太近，他太紧张，Steve也紧张着，当他终于鼓起勇气，探过身子，用自己干燥的唇向Steve轻轻的贴了过去。只是轻轻的贴在一起而已，那一瞬间，却像什么灵药，治好了他们各自的不安。

Steve将Bucky捞进了怀里，手在Bucky的背上轻抚着，好像在说，别怕，我在这儿。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

那一夜，他们两个不着寸缕的相互抱住，Steve的衣服不知道什么时候被Bucky脱掉了，炽热的体温灼伤了他们彼此的皮肤，他们却像是飞蛾扑火般决绝的越贴越紧，没有人心生杂念，没有人退缩畏惧，他们醒来时接吻，入眠时相拥，当他们在彼此身边的时候，黑夜仿佛重生。

失而复得的喜悦缠绕着这两个人，Bucky突然觉得，就连身体上附着的粘腻汗液好像也不那么恼人了。

弗洛伊德说，人类文明史就是一部性压抑史。

当然他说的不一定全对，因为他还说过人类的口腔不是性器的一部分。可是Bucky在吮吸Steve的鸡儿的时候，他口腔粘膜上每一个细枝末节的细胞都沉浸在连连快感中。他软嫩的舌尖在狰狞粗大的鸡儿上游走，铃口处喷涌而出的腥气儿让他馋的口水直流，这和下面一前一后两个湿润又贪吃的小穴有什么分别？

分别在于，在下面的伤口恢复之前，Steve不肯再用他的下面了，前面后面都不行，可他在替Bucky清理的时候，会忍不住轻轻吻上去，舌尖轻柔的舔过正钝痛着的软肉，淫糜的穴肉一直在分泌粘液，他也不恼，只是抬头，目光灼灼的看着Bucky，宝宝，以后只吃我的可以吗？鼻尖的热气拂过Bucky的私处，酥酥麻麻却让人心生极大的满足，Bucky又开始痒了，心痒。像拿着羽毛温柔的扫过，所到之处都为他渴望着，而此时此刻他就在身边，这不是惩罚，更像是安抚。仅仅只是几句温言细语，就安抚住了Bucky内心躁动了好多年的喧嚣。

大约在100万年前，人类不再受发情期的控制。可Bucky从前的人生一直臣服于欲望，他原以为这是某种意义上的返祖。在人的求生本能与巨大打击的矛盾之中，发情这种隐疾倒成了逃脱之径。人生很可笑吧，需要用一种病，去治愈另一种病。

可与Steve相遇后他才真正的进入了发情期。想要时时与他在一起，想要为他绽放。爱是想触碰却又收回手。可，爱又是占有，是欲望，是宇宙中无穷尽的矛盾的合集。以前是下体瘙痒难耐，现在他依然痒着，只是这阵阵骚动却偷偷的转移到了心脏。他无时无刻不在渴望着，渴望占有，渴望被占有，渴望性爱，渴望有Steve陪伴的性爱。他就像是自己的救赎，从前有很多人在他面前来来往往，似诉衷肠，又似爱慕，可他都不为所动，可是那一天，他来了，命中注定般的相遇，命中注定他是自己的光，是希望，是人间的四月天，是花香尽头误入的游子。

是爱人。

是他的欲望所在，是他未来可期的道理与依据。

他是主动俯下身一口含住Steve鸡儿的。第一次做，却无师自通。虽然Steve总是拒绝着，可他觉得他做的比Steve好，因为他是以一种虔诚的心情去做的。

天父啊天父，若您听到我的声音，我已经厌倦了逃跑，我已经厌倦了逃离他的身边。周遭的一切都让人痛苦，但我愿意为了他勇敢一回。我把我自己交给他了，全心全意毫无保留的，交给他。

Bucky甚至有些埋怨以前的自己，早些时候他一直觉得，早晚有一天会留不住Steve，不如一开始就当是场迤逦的梦。如果当时不放任自流，会不会他就不会去相亲了？

他组织着语言，他想将爱宣之于口，告诉他这么多年来自己遭受的一切，却又怕过程太过惨烈吓跑了他，爱会让人卑微，更何况他本来就卑微。

他正踌躇着，规划着，假想着一切的即将发生的可能，可虚情假意的天父好像以整蛊信徒为乐，又或许是自己加入信奉的时机太晚，就像是来得太迟了的爱情，又像已经执行死刑以后方才送到的赦状，不论如何后悔，都没有法子再挽回了。

手机的屏幕闪烁着，他觉得自己体内有什么东西在流失，原本缠绕在他周身的点点星光，一点一点的飞向了亮起又变暗的手机。

“Hey，我马上上飞机了，有没有很想我？天天打电话催我回来，你肯定迫不及待的想见我了，明天上午十点上次见面的那个咖啡厅见。Nat。”

窗外淅淅沥沥下起了雨，淋湿了天空，浇熄了一颗即将变的鲜活的心。

我为你守夜，而你在别处清醒，  
远远背着我，和别人却太靠近。  
——莎士比亚《十四行诗》

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时！！下章炖肉嘻嘻嘻！！！

Nat。

多亲密的叫法。不知怎的Bucky突然想起了咖啡厅里那个红发美人。

其实那些问题一直都盘亘在他们之间，并未解决。Bucky生性敏感，用坚硬的外壳将内心的柔软包裹起来，将自己的情感封闭的太久，不善于倾诉，很多次想开口，却被这样那样的意外打断。Bucky的状态一直不断地在“自闭了”，“想开了”，“想开到一半又自闭了”中无限徘徊。

他心怀侥幸的期待着，他不会去，又或者他看见短信后会一五一十的将事情原委坦诚的告诉自己，于是他什么都没有说，什么都没有问。他只是静静地等待着，等待着。他知道这样不对，明明决定了要敞开自己，却在这个关头迟疑了。

逃避可耻，但眼下的逃避就像一层岌岌可危的保护壳，终有一天会被打破，但在风雨欲来风满楼的时候，一直逃避一直爽。

翌日，Steve换上了一身好看的正装出门了，临走前心情美丽的吻了Bucky的额头，“我去见个…嗯…见个客户，中午可能不回来吃饭。”

什么样的客户会发那样的短信？什么样的客户会让你每天打电话催她回来？我做你的客户好不好？

Bucky假寐着，他微微颤抖的睫毛出卖了他。他在心里更加坚定了自己的想法。内心生出一丝丝绝望，他们，不是已经在一起了吗？

一声门响，Bucky心里最后一点期望磨灭了。

九点一刻，Bucky只身来到了上次的那家咖啡厅。果然，Steve已经坐在里面了。约的十点，他却起码早到了一个多小时。他记得Steve是八点出的门。

他拿出手机，给Steve打了电话，他也不知道电话接通了自己要说什么，他甚至不知道电话会不会被接通。可是，电流声响起，只嘟了一声就被接通，“Hey，宝贝你起来了？怎么不多睡一会儿？”透过玻璃门，他看见Steve从看清楚电话显示的时候就开始傻笑，笑的很甜，是那种坠入爱河的甜蜜，是假装不出来的，更何况，他也没有必要在此刻假装。

Bucky的心里乱极了，他到底是一个玩弄感情的小骗子，还是自己真的想多了？

这个算法太复杂了，在他的大脑得出结论之前，Bucky的身体就代替他做了决定。

他推开了咖啡厅的玻璃门，在Steve错愕的表情下，坐到了他的对面。

“Bucky…你怎么…”

Bucky没让他问完，只自顾自的将自己积攒了那么久那么久的心情一一铺开。

“你原来问我，我们疯狂的做爱和啖肉饮血的原始人有什么区别。原始部落祈求人丁兴旺，才去崇拜生殖器的。而我不一样，我崇拜快乐。在我人生的前三十个年头，我孑然一人，我不快乐，我想得到快乐，我不明白为什么别人都可以简简单单的获得幸福，而我就不可以。如果性事能给我，哪怕没顶的快乐只是昙花一现，我也乐意就此将生活过得淫乱不堪。其实也没有很不堪，我没有去一夜情，我没有找炮友，除了自己，你是第一个触碰我的人，你也是我第一个喜欢的人。你出现以后，性依然能给我快乐，但是有你参与的性爱才能，我和你做爱，仅仅是和你穿着衣服在床上相拥，就比我以前自己动手的那些刺激，加起来的都要快乐。从你来诊所的第一天我就知道了。可能是一见钟情，你的眼睛太犯规了，可我不愿深入的想，不愿去说破，我怕你对我只是一时兴起玩玩而已。”

“我没有…”

“听我说完，”Steve想辩解些什么，Bucky却急急的打断他。一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。他也不知道自己因为脑子抽了而鼓起的勇气可以支撑自己多久，“我喜欢你，不是因为做爱才想见你，而是跟你第一次见面时你说的那样，我一看见你就想跟你做爱。只跟你一个人做。我还是有瘾，但是这个瘾早已经不是性了，是你。你就是我的欲望本身。”这些通通没有经过大脑就说出来的话，全都是盘亘在他心里很久却没有细想的。

此时说出口，Bucky突然发现，他是你的欲望，可是他好像也没有义务要成为你的欲望，是你自己加注给他的。你现在告诉他这些，是想道德绑架他吗？想到这里他忍不住笑了，可想而知他笑的会比哭更加难看。他深吸了一口气，让自己哭出声来之前，把话说完。

“对不起，在你见相亲对象之前浪费你这么多时间，让你听我表白。我知道我好像不能干涉你做什么，但是，你能不能不要草率的做决定？求你不要那么快的结婚，求你给我改变的时间。我是真的就快改好了，你看，那天以后我已经不在后面戴着震动棒了。你说让我只吃你的，虽然有时候还是会很痒，但是有你在我身边我可以忍住不吃他们。你不放心的话我可以去做缝合手术，早该提上日程的，可是以前家里出了点事情，没有功夫去做。其实本应该留下窄缝，让我成为你的女人，为你生孩子，可是月经真的太难受了，  
不过如果你想的话我也愿意。”

旁人听来有些惊世骇俗的话语，听在Steve耳里，却如蜜糖般甜蜜。

他终于明白自己为什么会迷恋Bucky不能自拔了。除却年少时候的那湿润一眼，真正让他意乱情迷的却是那日诊所重逢，他站在人群中，穿着医生洁白禁欲的白大褂，下面却隐秘的放置了按摩棒。他时时刻刻自慰着，禁欲漂亮的脸下藏匿着他的欲望。可是在他面前会卸下防备，被满足时候的高潮表情与欲求不满时候难耐的皱眉，只有他看见的是不一样的。他美丽的皮下，处处透着淫荡却又忠贞的香味，如此矛盾，如此美丽。他不是生来就浪荡，他奇异的身体让他自卑，高强度的压力让他只能屈服与欲望，但是他现在说，他愿意为了一个人克制自己，那么多年都没能抵抗住的，为了那个人，他会努力学着去抵抗。虽然痛苦，虽然难耐，可他愿意为之努力。而那个人又恰好是自己。

Steve的内心都要开始哭泣了。是欢呼雀跃的那种哭泣。

可是不，不是这样，不能是这样。我从一开始，喜欢上的就是他，原原本本的他，他不需要为了我而改变。想帮他戒除性瘾也是为了他的健康考量，或许是自己太过心急，也或许是自己太想得到他的爱了，让他们有了彼此都失落痛苦的一夜。可是他若做出改变，尤其是手术这样的终身大事只能是出于他自己的意愿。否则，我和那戒掉的瘾有什么区别？瘾可以被戒掉，终有一天，我可能也会被戒掉。

可是听他薄薄的嘴唇，说出，我的瘾早就不是性了，我的瘾是你。

Steve心里想的却是，那我一定努力不被你戒掉。

“她快到了。你知道性瘾是一种心理上的问题对吧，她是一个医生，是治疗……”  
“我也是一名医生，我知道，像你这样好的人，你值得世界上最好的。我只是希望你知道，我也是医生，在我患病的那些年里，我的工作一直兢兢业业，没有出现过纰漏。我其实也挺敬业的。”Bucky垂下了眼眸，他就像一只咸鱼，在平底锅里平摊着，他只是想，再挣扎一下。

他很忐忑，他不安，他全身的肌肉都紧绷着，这是动物在面对危险的时候的本能。他就像是在迎接着审判，等待着Steve法官的一锤定音。

突然，一只温热的大手，从桌子底下握住了他。

啊，他的手果然攥的紧紧的。Steve怀疑Bucky的掌心都快被他自己掐出淤痕了。他安抚性地拍了拍他的手背，站起身，坐到了他的身侧。

他的手臂搭上了Bucky的肩膀，他很喜欢Bucky肩，好看的线条让他总是想啃上几口，以前与Bucky肌肤相亲的时候，他也确实是这样做的。

“我从来没想过拿你和她比较。更何况，你在我心里，一直是最好的。”说罢，拨开了Bucky的刘海，吻住了他的额头。

换来的却是Bucky的身体不自觉地抖动。Steve早就对他的身体了如指掌，知道是他的鸡儿不乖，忍不住想射了。意识到这一点的Steve心情大好，他没有说谎，原来自己真的是他的欲望。

Steve还在沾沾自喜的时候，Bucky正被浓雾笼罩着。刚才在紧张的时候，全身都紧绷，刚才被Steve握住手的时候，身体察觉到了熟悉的温度，自动就松懈下来，带来的后果就是，他的底下崩了，比月事还要来势汹汹。一股又一股的热涌如潮水般袭来，他的内裤一定已经湿了。他的鸡儿胀痛不已，叫嚣着要在潮水里踏浪。

哪怕已经有浸出来打湿外裤的趋势，他还是想跟Steve解释，刚才的那个吻，就像是久旱逢甘霖一般吞噬着他。这两天他们一直没有做，只是手或者嘴的相互疏解，他的底下禁欲的太久，他敏感的身子突然被他的气息包裹，他…他还是失败了。只是一个印在额头上的吻而已，他就已经无力招架。他如何让爱人相信他可以为他对抗疾病？他怎么比得过随便一个正常人？

“宝贝，跟我去一趟洗手间。我忍不住了。”

已经过去了九点四十了，在他相亲对象随时可能出现的时候，他叫我跟他一起去厕所。他是选择了我吗？

全身颤栗的Bucky或是因为羞耻，或是因为欲望，他已经无法思考了，他不知道Steve是什么意思，他知道现在去洗手间一定会发生些什么，可他们现在是什么关系呢？作为男朋友，还是作为炮友？他拒绝不了，他无法拒绝马上就要到来的高潮。他快将自己的手心掐出血痕。却被一只手一点一点摊平，然后他的无名指上被套上了一只指环，随即十指相扣的被握住。

Steve湿热的鼻息喷在他的耳边，“我本来计划等一切结束后，带你去海边，买上鲜花和红酒，在充满馨香的情侣套房的大床上，和你度过甜蜜的婚假。可我忍不住了，我想在洗手间预支片刻的蜜月假期，可以吗？”

Bucky傻了，他的大脑快要当机，他无法理解这些话是什么意思，当他下身流出的水已经快有咖啡厅外的喷泉池那么多的时候，他看着那双深邃的眼睛下意识的嗯了一声。

他们急匆匆的进了洗手间，还没关好门就吻到了一起。Steve把他抵在隔间的门上狠狠地吻着，就像

他恨不得把Bucky的唇连根拔起一样。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky穿着深色的西装裤，从外面看倒还好，看不出水渍，可Steve只用手一摸，便摸出来了。

在接吻的间隙， 他让Bucky靠在自己肩膀上喘气，一手却恶劣的在Bucky的裤裆处勾了一下，随即将摸过潮湿布料的手指抬到鼻间仔细的嗅着，“Bucky，你真甜。”

Bucky喘息着整个人扑了上去，他的腿勾在Steve精壮的腰上，企图用自己的唇瓣堵住Steve的胡言乱语，可他却失算了。

Steve一手托着他的屁股，一手趁机在他鸡儿上不轻不重的掐了一把，引的他痛苦的呻吟了一声。

这个时候Steve好像也摸出了不对，他放下了Bucky，一边亲吻着他的下巴舔舐着他的喉咙，一边解开他外裤的拉链，剥下了他湿透的内裤，挂在腿间。

他只低头看了一眼，便无法再挪开目光了，可怜的人儿，赤裸着下半身，阴茎翘得老高，铃口又肿又红，尿道口里插着一根细细的金属小棒。又白又稠的液体顺着金属棒身一点一点的渗出来，淫糜又美丽。

他突然想起刚才Bucky说的正在努力的改变，他想以强行对抗欲望来证明对自己的爱吗？

这个傻子。

Steve情不自禁的蹲下了身体，张嘴含住面前的灯塔，是了，他终于明白了原始人对生殖器的崇拜是种什么样的感觉了，他的性器脆弱又坚挺，像一束有穿透力的光柱，不断的吸引着过往的船只，他展现出来的欲望，那些神迷又妖娆的表情，就像海面上不断荡漾的浪潮，晦明晦暗，却又总是伴随着女海妖Sirens的歌声，让人拼尽性命也想靠近。于是他靠近了，他张开温热的嘴，一口吞下。

陡然被温暖湿热的口腔包围，被堵住的入口只觉得如火山喷发到一半炽热的岩浆正要浩浩荡荡的吞噬整个世界，却突然与外界的湿冷空气接触，进而被固化成火山岩石，塞住了出口，火山喷发的时候有多酣畅淋漓，此刻就有多憋屈。

敏感的小孔火辣辣的，又爽又痛。他难过的呜咽着，他的手再一次攥了起来，然后他摸到了无名指上的戒指，冰凉的金属圈已然被他的体温蒸热。他的难过好像少了一些。

终于，Steve松了口，可他灵活的舌头却没有放过眼前这道美味佳肴的意思，他一点一点的舔着Bucky因为陷入情欲而变得绯红的茎身，还不忘抬头调戏几句，“你把他塞住了，那你怎么上厕所呢。”

Bucky刷的一下脸就红了，不对，其实他全身早已红的像只熟透的虾子，他的脸一直都红着，不知道是急的还是憋的，或许二者都有。

“我可以用别的地方…”

“宝贝，除了这个你还可以用哪里解决呢？”

Bucky咬紧牙关，不再说话，只是身子渐渐弓起。

Steve觉得自己坏透了，他直起身舔了舔Bucky的嘴角，随即温热的口腔又回到Bucky的胯下，他一边含住，一边含糊不清的说着，“乖，告诉我就让你爽。”

“用…下…面。”Bucky几乎是一个字一个字的往外吐，说完腿开始发软，他觉得自己快要站不住了。然后他又听到了含糊的一句。

“先来个快的，我们回家再做好吗？”

“嗯。”

“回家把你做到阴茎和小穴都失禁漏尿可以吗？”

“嗯。”

Steve满意的松了口，天呐，他的宝贝怎么可以这么乖呢。

他看了一眼泛黄的马桶盖，脱下了自己的西装外套，铺在上面，然后让Bucky坐在他的西装上。

“会弄湿的。”

“宝贝你还不够湿吗？”

“不…我是说你的外套…”会被自己淫荡的身体分泌出的粘液给浸湿。他的私密部位蹭在柔软的布料上，更加敏感了。他觉得自己的穴口在颤抖着吐出一阵又一阵的淫液。

“小公狗都是撒尿占地盘，你要不要也试试？”

Steve说完，猛的拔出了那根短棒，Bucky听了Steve的话本来就有些羞，这下更是无法阻止快感的喷发，他射了出来，喷在了Steve的脸上，有部分进了他的嘴里，有部分挂在嘴角，他舌头舔了一下，咸咸的，却很甜，像极了爱情，他随后吻了Bucky。

直到他们彼此的口腔里全都是Bucky自己精液的味道，有雄性的麝香腥味，也有雌性爱液的甜骚味。他的舌头被Steve咬来咬去，他觉得自己就像一座城门大开的城池，不需要Steve攻城略地，他只需要保持前进，自己就无条件臣服了。

Steve的手指轻车熟路的钻进了Bucky的小穴，一个穴一根。早已情动的Bucky不自觉的抬起了屁股想把手指吃的更深，快感积攒到已经开始发痛。

Steve换了个姿势，在马桶前跪下，低下头用他坚挺的鼻尖抵在Bucky熟透了的肉柱底下，上下磨蹭着，而唇舌则是抓住一切机会轻轻的舔咬着Bucky的阴蒂，像章鱼一样不断对窄缝发起进攻。他不住地吮吸着，呼吸频率竟是比Bucky还要急剧，他的手指和舌头在热烫的洞穴里一起搅动着，痴缠着，他在每一个水帘洞里都增加了一根手指，齐齐抵上了致命的那处，另一只手还不忘缠上他的勃起，时而抓紧根部，时而剥开包皮皱褶，刚才颤抖着射过一次的好看阴茎不知何时又肿了起来。

反正是软是硬都掌握在Steve的手里，Bucky自己倒也不怎么在意，他一心只想着眼前这个一心只想要取悦自己的男人。

Bucky背靠着马桶后座，保持着为了方便Steve手指进入的姿势，不知怎的，在窄逼的有异味的狭小空间里，却让他重新感受到了被珍视的的感觉。可能是Steve太温柔，可能是他在见相亲对象之前带着自己跑路了。此刻Steve选择了自己，不是为了Steve自己的欲望，Steve现在所做的一切都只是在满足自己病态的身体不堪的情欲而已。他这样想着，他所有的感官都飘上了云端。不知怎的，他隐约看到了他跌跌撞撞的推开了洗手间的门，然后门外的少年急冲冲的扑上来，咬住自己的咽喉，激烈又缠绵。这个画面从未发生过，可他却又是如此渴望着。

突然Steve分别放在两个小穴里的手指，隔着薄薄的软肉用力合拢，拉扯着嫩芯抵向深处，抵向了所有男人都无法抗拒的地方，Bucky爽的叫出声来，

他知道自己高潮了，他的眼角湿润了，还不到流泪的程度，但他确实爽到了。只是手指而已，就让他泄了一次，如果不是地方与时间不允许，他还会在他手上泄更多次，他知道他会的。怎么办，自己的身体真的离不开Steve了。他湿润的眼睛失了焦，半晌没有回过神。

一旁的Steve差点看呆了，就是这种湿漉漉的眼神，让他记了好多年。

他抬起Bucky的腿，在小腿上触目惊心的疤痕处亲了一口，然后将挂在腿上的裤子尽数褪去。他拎起Bucky早已湿透的内裤拧了拧，像是要把淫水拧干一样。然后他拿在手里展开，将泥泞的洞穴口轻轻擦干。

然后他站起身，自顾自的脱下了自己的内裤，他裤子穿到一半，来不及拉上拉链，腿间梆硬的器物从缝隙里钻了出来，Bucky的手不由自主的摸了上去，他舔了舔嘴唇，“需要我帮你吗？”

Steve却推开Bucky的手，穿好裤子，抱起Bucky坐在自己的身上，“我第一次见到你，你刚干完坏事从厕所出来，身上带着迷人的香味。那个时候我就想把你堵在厕所里亲了。”

不过年少的时候只想扒光少年的衣服，长大了不光要自己亲手扒，还要自己亲手给他穿上。虽然心上人不怎么配合就是了。

他把自己刚刚脱下的内裤递到Bucky的手里。“快穿上。”

Bucky手里攥着那条裤子，还带着Steve身上的余温，他可以当着Steve的面发情，此刻却无法听从他的指令穿上他的内裤。

“宝宝是想光屁股吗？还是想要我帮你穿？”

“我自己有…”

“你的内裤湿了，穿我的。乖，快穿上。”他一边亲吻着小情人的后颈，一边哄骗着给他穿上了自己的内裤。他心里盘算着等会儿说什么也要把Bucky的内裤偷偷拿走。

Bucky则是陷入了进退两难的境地，只是一双手而已，就能让他高潮，他该怎样让Steve相信自己真的是有在改过自新？

“Steve…我…这是个意外，我可以忍住的。”Steve莞尔，“如果实在忍不住怎么办呢？”

“只要，只要到时候拿烟头烫一烫就好了。”

小腿上的伤疤竟然是这样来的！

Steve只能收紧了手臂，想把心上人揉到自己的身体里去。

Steve正想说什么，他的电话铃声响起了，普普通通的自带铃声，可Bucky就是知道，是那个叫Nat的美人。此时的Bucky衣衫凌乱，还光着屁股蛋儿，而Steve却是衣冠楚楚，只有落下的碎发和额间的汗珠暗示着他刚进行了一场激烈的运动。

Bucky的身体瞬间绷直了，Steve只是揉了揉他的头发，心里想着见到她你就会明白是怎么回事了。

Steve稍微整理了一下衣着，看着脸红的Bucky扭捏着穿上了他的内裤，等Bucky的衣服收拾称头了以后，轻吻了一下他的额头，然后一手牵着Bucky，一手拎起了外套走出了洗手间，走的时候还不忘将Bucky湿透的内裤偷偷塞进自己的西服裤子。

他们本是手牵手的向外走。Steve却在接近人群的时候松了手。他也不想的，可是口袋里Bucky那条濡湿的内裤浸湿了自己的裤子口袋，贴在大腿上冰凉的触感让他的鸡儿一下子就起立了。他只好不着痕迹的双手插袋，掩盖一下自己的冲动。

而落在不知情的Bucky的眼里，倒有些不是滋味了。

回到了他们刚才的餐桌，他们的位子上果然坐着那个红发美人。

“你迟到了。”

对啊，他是迟到了。

Bucky在心里默念着，如果他能早出现几年，自己的世界可能就不会这样了。

他有时候会回想那些没有Steve的日子，他无法想象自己是怎么独自熬过来的。

他走了神，没有发现Nat正一脸玩味的打量着他。

被汗水浸透的碎发，湿润的眼神，红肿的嘴唇，噢买尬，他们刚才是在厕所来了一发吗？

“他就是把你迷的不行的那个小医生？戒指都戴上了？”

Steve还来不及答话，她就话锋一转，对着Bucky继续道，“Barnes医生，Steve这个人很无趣的，你要不要跟我谈恋爱试试？”

Bucky没有弄明白是什么状况，就听见Steve恼怒的声音，“Natasha别闹。”

“这是Natasha，是个心理医生。她原来有治好过一个性瘾患者。”

“所以…你来见她是为了帮我治病？”

“是，我…虽然你现在这样就很好，我也喜欢跟你做爱，但是没有节制的话，你的身子会吃不消…”

Steve努力的组织着语言，他知道他的宝贝敏感又脆弱，他害怕被他误会，他一点都不介意他的宝贝在床上有多热情，可是如果涉及到健康的层面，他就得管了。

“恕我打断一下，我这个人没什么医德，上一个性瘾患者你知道我是怎么治好他的吗？我把他绑在床上要了他整整一个月，把他榨干了，自然就好了。小可爱你要试试吗？跟我谈恋爱的话我不介意你绑住我。我们还是同行，应该有很多话可以聊。”

“别听她的！”

Bucky的眼眶又红了。不是原先委屈的红，也不是刚才高潮时的红，莫名其妙的情绪他也不知道是因为什么，他到底还是无法处理这样复杂的情感。

他只是，突然很想吻他的情人。他也确实这样做了。

于是他们若无旁人的接起了吻，气的Natasha摔了名片就跑。

一吻终了，Bucky深呼了几口气，努力让自己平静下来。

“你真傻。”  
“你也是。”  
“你才是。”  
“不你才是。”

情人间大段大段没有意义又重复的语句，让折身回来拿手机的Natasha翻了个大大的白眼。只留下两个相爱的人儿，看着彼此傻笑。

 

 

Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文终于完结了，我终于也有完结文了😂
> 
> 结局的有些仓促，肉也没炖出来，会在两个番外里补上嘻嘻嘻。
> 
> 本来是想写的深刻一点，但是写着写着就恋爱脑了。所幸没有坑掉。坑会一点一点的填上的鸭！


End file.
